


Ménage a trois

by AgentLintaBale



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Back Scratching, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spin the Bottle, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Unadulterated sex, Vaginal Sex, no plot whatsofuckingever, triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLintaBale/pseuds/AgentLintaBale
Summary: Smut. Just smut. No plot whatsoFUCKINGever. Threesome. Just dirty. I’m not putting much effort in non sex scenes so, deal with it.





	1. Daddy issues

Aviva lay in her bed, her first proper bed, proper room in a while. She belonged. She had a family. They didn't throw her out because she was weird, instead they took her in for it. They didn't hurt her, or punish her for something she couldn't control. Her mother had died giving birth to her, and her dad had since then been punishing her. It wasn't until she had met Charles that she felt at peace. With life in general, and especially with herself. He wasn't that much older than herself, but the way Charles took care of her -and everyone else- made her resolve some daddy issues. _Some_. She had an idea or two about how to work out those other _kinks_. 

Aviva's special powers were truth and obedience. You'd think it'd be a blessing, but without having any real control over her powers, things tended to get out of hand. Oh, and then there was the fact that she turned clear: the truth as clear as day. 

Truth be told, she had a crush on Charles. What, with the Prince Charming hair and the English accent, and the manners. Given his proper manners, Aviva doubted he'd ever give in to her fantasies. Not to mention his lower half wasn't exactly up to what she had in mind. As she sat out in the Central Park of a backyard that Xavier mansion had, taking her frustrations out on the poor grass, a pair of fine men’s shoes walked up in front of her.

"You're new around, aren't you?" A new accent asked, and she looked up to find manilla legs, black torso brown leather jacket, square face, and more prince Charming hair.

“Uh! Who are you and what do you want here?” Aviva jumped to her feet, her clear hand on the stranger’s arm.

“<My name is Erik Lehnsherr. I go by Magneto. And I come by here often to regain my sense of purpose.>”

The guy, Erik she presumed, rambled off in a language she hadn’t mastered yet and Aviva quickly let go. Erik took in what had just happened.

“Clear as day, I presume?” He threw up a cocky brow and Aviva stumbled back, stuttering a laugh as she reverted.

“I’m Aviva. Should I let Charles know?”

“_Charles_?” Erik asked amused at her use of the professor’s first name.

“Well I’m not technically a student. I mean, I _am_ learning, and studying, and practicing, but-”

“Erik. I see you met Aviva.” Charles thankfully interrupted them.

“Charles. How are you doing, professor?” Erik followed his old friend in and Aviva found the opportunity to run away from them.

Over the next couple of days, Erik was still around, right next to Charles. Gathering their history from Raven and Hank, Aviva discovered that Charles and Erik has been the co-leaders of the original group of mutants. The dads of the group. _Great, like a quadriplegic telepath wasn’t an odd choice for a daddy kink, now there was the evil mutant. At the bright side, they were both fine specimen, in more ways than one._

It was the day that Magneto left. Aviva thought that Charles might be a little sad about his friend’s leave, and would probably sulk to himself that day. The day went like any normal one, but a lot less mental invasions from the telepath. Aviva was in her bed, like all the residents of X mansion were supposed to be. That night, she finally let out her own truth, but in her head, of course. Only in her dreams.

Charles Xavier has just got in his bed, blanket over his legs, reading a book. Or trying to. Someone kept saying his name. It was like she was having a conversation with him. Unable to read, Charles laid down and closed his eyes, trying to locate the voice. He woke up sitting on the floor across from Erik, Aviva next to them, and a bottle in the middle. Charles smiled to himself. This was Aviva’s mind, and her powers ruled here. He couldn’t lie if he tried. Not that he had wanted to. His own mind wasn’t as pure as people thought it to be. And if Aviva wanted both of them, it was only fair that Erik should be here as well.

Erik Lehnsherr was sitting in a chair, looking out the window, twirling the two magnetic marbles in his hand. His mind was never quiet, but he could always know when Charles was trying to reach him. Erik was annoyed.

“_What_, Charles?” He thought back.

“Shh! Close your eyes.” Charles dare demand.

Erik sighed and did as told, closing his eyes only to open them in a game of spin the bottle with Charles and the new girl. Erik was quick to pick up on the situation he was in and smirked at Charles. This would be fun.


	2. Triact 1

Erik nodded to his old friend and Charles returned the exchange. They both knew that their consciences were here, but Aviva was oblivious. They also knew that being in her world, they were going to be honest whether they liked it or not. They two men looked at their surrounding, noticing how everything in the room, from picture frames to the door frame, looked like a triangle. Their host conjured up doubles of everyone, arranging the six people so each of them had a chance with either of the others.

Aviva spun the bottle and they all watched eagerly as it began to slow, the neck finally ending on Charles, with the back pointed at Erik.

"Well that makes two..." Erik began.

"A triangle needs three." Charles upped a brow.

"Mhmm..." Aviva said in a sensual tone as she began taking off her shorts. Under her spell, Charles and Erik worked off their pants.

"Daddy can't move his waist," She started, her hand stroking up Charles' thigh to cup his growing erection. Erik was amused by her nickname for Charles.

She snapped over to Erik, seductively framing his face with one hand as she teased him with attempting to kiss him, "but Papa can _definitely_ use his." Aviva nodded in his mouth as she grabbed Erik's dick.

Before she could kiss him, Charles roughly pulled her back by her head, pointing her at his dick. Aviva squealed. Erik leaned across and quickly grabbed Charles' face, slamming his mouth on the professor's. The movement of Erik's waist pushed her forward onto Charles' dick and she took it all in, her lips hitting the base already.

Erik's kiss was sloppy and hungry, like he wanted to make amends of all his wrongs with these kisses. Aviva was intent on Charles' dick, hollowing her cheeks to give him the perfect pressure, then slid her mouth back to the tip. This time she went in with her tongue, circling it around his head before she stroked it down, following with her mouth.

Charles was enjoying Erik's tongue down his throat, but he wasn't too out of it to forget about his student. He grabbed Erik's dick and placed to Aviva's entrance. Erik cupped Charles' face with one hand and wrapped his other hand around Aviva's waist, pulling her back onto his dick.

Aviva moaned around Charles' dick as Erik impaled her, and the professor fisted her hair, pulling her back onto him. Erik moaned in Charles's mouth as he felt Aviva's tightness around his dick. _God it had been a while since he had a good fuck_. He drove his tongue into the professor's mouth, swirling it around his tongue, while he snapped his hips at Aviva's waist, his dick in her pushing her mouth onto Charles' dick.

Aviva moaned as the terrorist mutant plowed into her wetness. Erik groaned.

"Did you _hear_ her, _daddy_?" Erik asked Charles as he brought both his hands onto Aviva's waist.

"I did, _papa_."

"That means she's not taking it far enough, daddy."

"No she's not, papa."

"What do you think should be done about that, daddy?"

"I think you should fuck her harder, papa."

"Would you like that, ćora?"

"Would you like papa to fuck to you harder?"

"Mhmm." Aviva managed out as she nodded her head on daddy's dick.

Erik didn't waist a second as he snapped his cock hard into Aviva's pussy, causing her to take Charles all the way into his mouth until her neck bulged. She let out a gurgled moan which her fathers rewarded her for.

Aviva tried hard not to gag on daddy's dick, relaxing her throat to take him further and sucking in her cheeks to pull him further. Her tongue was working around his cock, circling back and forth like a wet ribbon. She looked up at daddy and winked as she swiped the thick of her tongue up his slit, making Charles roll back his eyes as he thrust deeper in her mouth.

"I see you're pleasuring daddy so well, sweetheart. I'm gonna have to give that a try!" Erik commented before he sped up his thrusts and pulled Charles' head roughly for a kiss. His tongue went deeper into his friend's mouth as his cock worked magic in the student's cunt.

Aviva dug her nails suddenly into daddy's thighs as her walls tightened around papa's dick. Both men moaned and the sudden pleasure. 

"Are you close, baby? Are you gonna come?" Papa asked her, running his hand into her hair, pushing her head down onto daddy's cock.

"Mhmm." Aviva answered around daddy's cock, his dick twitching from the vibration.

"Who should go first?"

Aviva answered that by gripping daddy's cock in one hand while her other went to his balls, cupping them warm. Papa leaned over her back, kissing her neck as he held her against him with one hand and used the other to keep them both up. The switch in position angled his cock different, making her see stars. 

"Look up, kochanie." Papa moaned behind her ear. "Look at how good you make your daddy feel." Aviva listened and looked up to Charles as he made an euphoric face, his head shot back and his mouth in a silent o.

"Would you like papa to make you feel that good?" Erik kissed the curve of her neck into her shoulder.

Aviva nodded her head, and the movement sent another shot of pleasure to daddy's straining dick. Papa smiled against her neck. Erik's hand slid down her toned stomach to her wanting pearl, and Aviva squealed around Charles's dick as it finally got attention. Papa smiled proudly.

"Oh you liked that?" He whispered behind her ear as he teased circles around her clit. His cock kept up doing its magical work, hitting just the right spot as her walls sucked him in. His ministrations went up a dangerous pace, making her face almost match Charles, but the euphoria hit the same.

"Oh my god, baby!" Charles moaned as he fisted one hand into Aviva's hair and scraped the other hand on Erik's back. "I'm so close. I'm gonna come."

Aviva's tightening walls and Charles's digging nails were driving Erik to the brink as well. He kept teasing his one hand on Aviva's pearl and used the other to lock her jaw around Charles's dick.

Aviva pursed her lips around daddy's base and stroked her wet tongue under and over his throbbing cock, making sure the head touched the tendon connecting her tongue to her jaw. Her one was still around Daddy's balls, softly twirling them in her hands like Erik played with his magnets, while the other hand went into Papa's hair, holding him to her neck. Aviva pushed her back into Erik's pelvis, matching him thrust for thrust as she felt herself coming close. 

Daddy broke first, his warm load shooting to the back wall of her throat. Aviva almost choked but papa praised her, talking her through breathing through her nose as she drank every drop.

Aviva came while daddy was still emptying down her throat. Her walls clenched around Papa's dick and and she gushed buckets, but Erik still kept going as she spilled, making the room echo with the sound of the wet squishing.

Of course Papa came last while Aviva still wasn't done. Erik groaned over her neck as his warm load released inside her, mixing with her own as it pooled around his dick and spilled out of her.

Charles collapsed when he was done, his knees hitting the ground first before he fell on his back, heaving. Aviva's front fell with him, and she swallowed before releasing him and rested her head on his pelvis before lowering her back to the side. Erik followed the curve of her body and spooned her, resting his head on Charles's stomach as he recoiled.

Their eyes closed for what would have been sleep but snapped open a second later and the three found themselves sitting back in the circle, dressed and proper, the bottle standing up right in the middle.

Charles and Erik locked eyes and smiled, entertained by what had just happened while Aviva went on with her dream. She looked between them and smirked as she put the bottle on its side.

"So, who's next?"


End file.
